Particular embodiments generally relate to computer processing and more specifically to a comparison of multi-level structures.
A bill of material (BOM) is a list of items needed to manufacture an end item or final product. The bill of material is used during the design of the end product. During the design, the list of items that is used in the design may change many times. A user may want to compare different bills of material from different but similar assemblies, or different revision dates for the same assembly to see what has changed.